


Tycho or False?

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Cracky AU, Gen, Lusankya, Not Canon Compliant, handwave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Cracky/hand-wavy AU that puts Corran Horn and Tycho Celchu in Lusankya together
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Tycho or False?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icandrawamoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/gifts).



Corran couldn’t believe what he was seeing, and wondered if this was some sort of setup that Isard had designed with him in mind.

He was here on Lusankya – Ysanne Isard’s private prison and their private hell – and so was Tycho Celchu, wearing the same prisoner’s garb as the rest of them.

But Tycho couldn’t be here, because he was with Rogue Squadron. 

Or was he?

Corran thought back to their exchange before he’d left to fly his last mission, the mission that had ended with him in Isard’s clutches. He’d threatened to make finding the spy in Rogue Squadron his hobby. Tycho had taken the statement calmly, not seeming to realize that it was a warning from Corran. He’d replied that he knew Corran was honest, so he wasn’t afraid of what Corran might find.

“Fly well, Corran.” Those had been the last words that Tycho had spoken to him. They echoed suddenly in his head, and he wondered if the drugs were still messing with his mind. 

“You can’t be here,” Corran said slowly as he stared at the blond man. He seemed a little thinner than when Corran had last seen him, but otherwise he looked the same. “You’re a traitor.”

Tycho looked taken aback, and the older man who had introduced himself as Jan rested a hand on his arm. “Relax, Tycho.”

Jan had told him that there were no ranks here, but there was an air of authority that he could not discard. “Corran, if you’re with Rogue Squadron, you should know who Tycho is. He’s no traitor.”

“Oh, I know who he is,” Corran said in a low, dangerous tone. “He’s an Imperial spy, trying to bring down Rogue Squadron.”

Tycho looked frozen, and Jan and Urlor Sette looked at Corran as if he were mad.

Jan spoke first. “I realize you have little reason to trust me, but I assure you that Tycho is no spy. He’s been here in Lusankya for over two years. Isard couldn’t break him, so she’s left him here to rot with us.”

Corran looked at the three of them. “Then someone is with Rogue Squadron wearing Tycho’s face. Tycho Celchu is the Rogue Squadron executive officer, because Wedge Antilles trusts him with his life and wants to prove he’s no sleeper spy. That Tycho was sent to Akritar and escaped from there.”

Tycho shook his head. “I’ve been here, although I would give everything I ever owned to go home.” A slight smile played over his lips at the mention of Wedge Antilles, of Rogue Squadron. 

“But if you’re here,” Corran said, “then who is with Rogue Squadron?”

*** 

Every time Corran woke up, he hoped that he would find out he had dreamed all of it – being captured, being tortured, finding out he was trapped on Lusankya, seeing someone pretending to be Tycho Celchu – but every time he woke, it was the same.

Could he be wrong? Corran wasn’t sure how much he could trust what was going on around him – Isard might have set up this whole scenario just to see what he would do. Or he could still be under the influence of the interrogation drugs. 

He wished someone he knew he could trust was there. Iella, or Mirax, or even Wedge. Even if Wedge had been misled by Tycho, the Rogue Squadron commander was a solid man, and one that Corran trusted. If Wedge had made a mistake, it was because he had trusted too much. He’d gone to the mat for Tycho – his friend and comrade, although Corran had heard the occasional rumor that there was something more there.

It was times like this he really missed Iella, or his father – someone he could trust enough to bounce ideas off. Instead, he found himself talking to himself, going around in circles.

His intuition – and his intuition was rarely wrong – said to trust the Tycho here. His intuition had told him to be distrustful of the other one. So he would try listening to it.

They all spent their days doing the make-work that their guards devised, but Corran was determined to find a way out of Lusankya. Escaping Lusankya was said to be impossible. At the very least It had never been done. Corran was a Rogue, however, and that meant the impossible only took a little longer.

Besides, Tycho made two Rogues, which someone else might have said improved the odds. Corran, being Corellian, refused to acknowledge the odds on a good day, much less the bad ones.

But it wasn’t until he inadvertently discovered the secret of Lusankya that Corran could do anything about their problems.

*** 

It seemed wrong, for the two of them to be escaping when there were so many others they had to leave behind. 

Especially Jan. 

Neither of them wanted to leave the older man behind – Corran had been pretty embarrassed when Tycho clued him into who Jan was, annoyed that he hadn’t figured it out by the “since Yavin” remark – but they knew it was not possible to bring him. With Jan’s guidance, the others could cause a distraction that would give Corran and Tycho time to get away. He wasn’t sure precisely what they would do once they got to the surface, but they would have to figure it out as they went. There had to be a way to get the attention of someone friendly, hopefully before anything happened to their fellow prisoners.

He had to get back to Rogue Squadron. Or rather, they had to get back to Rogue Squadron, Corran reminded himself.

He still wasn’t quite sure how there were two Tychos. Clones seemed like a long shot – Tycho simply hadn’t been out of circulation long enough to grow one. Then again, it was quite likely that Isard had access to technology that others didn’t.

However it had been done, the fact remained that the false Tycho was a big a threat to Rogue Squadron as Ysanne Isard herself. 

*** 

The door opened, and Corran and Tycho found themselves facing a small group of people, including the false Tycho. There was a stunned silence, which Corran thought was reasonable enough given that they were looking at a dead man and the duplicate of a living one.

“Captain Celchu” tried to make a break for it, but Corran tripped him neatly. “Trying to run back to Lusankya? I don’t think so.”

“Could someone explain precisely what is happening?” Admiral Ackbar said as Tycho and Corram restrained “Captain Celchu”.

“It’s a wild story,” Corran said. “I wouldn’t believe it if I hadn’t lived it myself. First things first, Lusankya is here on Coruscant. Second, Tycho Celchu is innocent. Third, this man,” Corran said, motioning to “Captain Celchu”, “has a lot of explaining to do.”

The false Tycho gave him a pitying look, then made a peculiar motion with his jaw, and dropped to the floor.

“Poison,” Admiral Ackbar said quietly. “In case he was trapped.”

It looked like there were some explanations they would have to get from Isard herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! This wasn't exactly what I intended to write, but I really loved your suggestion that they somehow both end up there.


End file.
